unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception
http://www.thesixthaxis.com/2011/07/08/uncharted-3-uk-release-date-pushed-forward/ |genre = Action-adventure, third-person shooter |modes = Single-player, online multiplayer, online splitscreen, offline splitscreen http://ie.playstation.com/ps3/games/detail/item328375/Uncharted-3-Drakes-Deception%E2%84%A2/ |ratings = CERO: D ESRB: T BBFC: 15 PEGI: 16 |platforms = PlayStation 3 |media = Blu-ray Disc |input = Gamepad |walk = Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception walkthrough}} Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception is an action-adventure third-person shooter game and the sequel to Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. The game is the third installment in the Uncharted series. It was released on November 1st for North America, November 2nd for Europe and Japan, and Novemeber 3rd for Australia. The game is the first in the series to support high-resolution Stereoscopic 3D. It also recieved the "Best PS3 Game" award at the 2011 Spike TV Video Game Awards. Plot The story begins with Nathan Drake(Nolan North) and Victor Sullivan (Richard McGonagle) meeting with Talbot (Robin Atkin Downes) in a pub in England. They negotiate a trade, a large sum of money in return for Francis Drake's ring. Nate and Sully accuse Talbot of offering them counterfeit bank notes and, after fighting their way past Talbot's thugs, both of them emerge in an alleyway, where they are surrounded and subdued by Charlie Cutter (Graham McTavish), Talbot's cohort. They are then approached by Talbot's client, Katherine Marlowe (Rosalind Ayres), who steals Drake's ring. Nate attempts to go after her, but Cutter shoots him and Sully, seemingly "killing" them. The story transitions into a flashback from 20 years earlier. A young Nathan Drake explores a museum in Cartegena a city of Colombia, in search of Sir Francis' ring, but is thrown out after guards suspect him of being a thief. Intrigued by the actions of a younger Victor Sullivan, who he does not know at this point, Nate follows Sully to a keymaker and pickpockets him, before returning to the museum. He steals the ring but before he can leave, he is caught by Marlowe, her henchmen and Sully, who was working for her. Nate flees with the ring and is rescued from Marlowe's agents by Sully, who decides to act as a mentor to Nate. Returning to the present day, it is revealed that the meeting was an elaborate set-up by Nate and Sully to get closer to Marlowe, with Cutter being an old friend of theirs. With the help of Chloe Frazer (Claudia Black), they trace Marlowe's car to a hidden library, where they manage to retrieve T.E. Lawrence's notebook and a map showing Francis Drake's secret voyage to Arabia, where he was commissioned by Queen Elizabeth I to search for the lost city of Ubar. Using these items, Nate works out that clues to the city's location lie in Crusader crypts in a French chateau and a Syrian citadel. Nate and Sully head to eastern France and locate the long abandoned Chateau in a dense forest. They find one half of an amulet inside the crypt but the two are ambushed by Talbot, who takes the amulet and sets the chateau on fire. Nate and Sully escape and quickly head to Syria, fearing that Chloe and Cutter, who travelled to the Syrian citadel, may have been followed as well. They meet up with Chloe and Cutter, who have learned that Marlowe is the head of an order dating back four centuries that seeks to gain power by exploiting the fears of their enemies. The group reaches the second crypt and find the other half of the amulet, revealing the location of the next clue in Yemen. However, while trying to exit the citadel, Cutter is cornered by Marlowe and Talbot, forcing him to hand over the amulet piece. Nate, Sully, Chloe, and Cutter manage to escape and Chloe and Cutter back out while Nate and Sully travel to Yemen. They meet with Elena Fisher (Emily Rose), who helps them locate the underground tomb where they discover the location of the lost city as well as evidence that Sir Francis Drake had also found the tomb and what he learned there caused him to abandon his mission. The trio are then attacked by flesh-eating spiders and flee above ground, where Nate is shot with a dart containing hallucinogens. After stumbling away alone, Nate wakes up outside a café with Marlowe and Talbot. Marlowe gives Nate to a band of pirates she hired led by Rameses to interrogate him for information about Iram of the Pillars. Rameses claims to have captured Sully who is being held captive on a cruise ship on the docks. Nate manages to escape captivity and searches the cruise ship, but discovers the pirates did not take Sully hostage. Mortally wounded, Rameses blows a massive hole in the ship's hull, causing the entire vessel to capsize. Nate navigates the overturned ship before diving into the ocean, ultimately washing back onto shore. He is reunited with Elena, who informs him that Sully was captured by Marlowe's men and taken on a convoy into the Rub' al Khali desert, but they may be able to rescue him if they stowaway on a cargo plane due to deliver supplies to Marlowe's convoy. The two of them infiltrate the airstrip and Nate manages to stowaway onboard as it takes off. He is soon discovered by Marlowe's men on board and a shoot-out ensues, resulting in serious damage to the plane. Nate is pulled from the plane by an air vacuum, but is able to activate a parachute and descend safely. After wandering the desert, suffering from heat exhaustion, severe thirst and experiencing hallucinations and mirages, Nate arrives at a ghost town in the desert where he is attacked by Marlowe's men. A troop of men on horseback, led by Salim (TJ Ramini), appear and ride to Nate's rescue. At the horsemen's encampment, Salim tells Nate that the city of Ubar was doomed thousands of years ago by King Solomon when he imprisoned evil Djinn within a brass vessel and cast it into the heart of the city. He agrees to help Nate and leads him to the convoy spotted by his scouts. Nate and Salim destroy the convoy and rescue Sully. Salim then instructs Nate and Sully to follow him into a nearby sandstorm, but the pair lose him amidst the dust and they realise that they have arrived at the gates of Ubar. Upon entering Ubar, Nate and Sully come across a sophisticated water fountain that Nate drinks out of. Suddenly Sully is shot in the back and killed by Talbot. Overcome by rage, Nate gives chase and has to fight more of Marlowe's men, who seem to have been possessed by the Djinn, engulfing themselves in flames and moving at impossible speeds. Nate eventually comes to his senses and finds Sully alive. The true mystery of what happened to the people of Ubar thousands of years ago becomes apparent: when King Solomon cast the brass vessel into the depths of the city, it fell into the water and began to taint the water with a powerful hallucinogenic agent. The people were subsequently driven mad, and civilization within the city collapsed. Nate realises that the vessel is what Queen Elizabeth had sent Francis Drake to find, and what Marlowe was looking for now. Nate and Sully search the city and locate Marlowe, who is using a winch to pull the brass talisman from the water. Nate and Sully destroy the winch and the explosion sets off a chain reaction throughout the entire city, causing the city to collapse. Nate and Sully attempt to escape, but run into Marlowe and Talbot and see Marlowe trapped in quicksand. Nate tries to save her but he fails and Marlowe is left to drown in the sand, taking Drake's ring with her. After Nate and Sully defeat Talbot, who attempted to kill them, Salim rides in on his horse and leads them to safety as the city is engulfed by the desert. Nate and Sully return to the airport in Yemen where Sully explains why he took such an interest in the young Nate. He then gives back Nate's wedding ring and turns to see Elena joining them. The two embrace each other and the trio flies back home on Sully's new sea plane. Voice Actors/Characters Main article: Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception characters. * Nolan North - Nathan Drake * Richard McGonagle - Victor Sullivan * Rosalind Ayres - Katherine Marlowe * Emily Rose - Elena Fisher * Claudia Black - Chloe Frazer * Graham McTavish - Cutter * Robin Atkin Downes - Talbot * TJ Ramini - Salim * Sayed Badreya - Rameses Gameplay upgraded the features from previous installments, but included new elements, such as an advanced melee combat system that allows Drake to face multiple opponents at once. Players are able to make use of Drake's surroundings to take down foes, such as smashing a bottle into an opponent's face, pulling the pin on a grenade attached to an enemy's waist. The aim reticule seems to have increased its size, there is also a hit marker when Drake shoots an enemy. Naughty Dog have added automatically pick up for any weapon the player is holding. Multiplayer Main articles: Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception multiplayer and Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception multiplayer beta Uncharted 3's multiplayer will expand on ''Uncharted 2'' in both cooperative and competitive play. New weapons and gametypes have been revealed, as well as both weapon and character customization. Naughty Dog confirmed the maps will be more dynamic and interesting. Co-op has again been split into three modes, Hunter, Adventure and Arena. Medal kickbacks and power plays are both new features for the ''Uncharted'' franchise. Editions The special editions of the game were revealed on June 2, 2011. Collectors Edition The collectors edition will cost $99.99 and will contain: * A Sideshow Collectibles Nate statue * A replica of Nate's belt buckle * A replica of Francis Drake's ring and necklace strap * A "Steelbook" game case * A "travelling case" for storagehttp://ie.ps3.ign.com/articles/117/1172151p1.html Special Edition The game box is designed like Nate's diary and will contain illustrated pages and artworks. Inside is a PSN voucher which gives access to the following: * Multiplayer skin and weapon - "London Drake and Pirate AK-47" * Multiplayer Upper Cut Taunt * Cash Multiplier * Special Edition Decals Pack Explorer Edition A hybrid of the "Collectors" and "Special" editions, featuring the "Special Edition" as described above, and the "Collectors Edition" as described above, excluding the "Travelling Case." A case is being designed for this edition, although it is unknown if it is the same case that will be used for the "Collectors Edition." Collector's Pack According to EB Games Australia if you pre-order the special editions in Australia you will have an exclusive "Collector's Pack" that includes the following: * PS3 Console Decal * The "Creepy Crawler Kickback" Multiplayer DLC * "Callout Mod" for the AK-47 * A Nathan Drake Replica Ring with Necklace Strap Reception The first review of Uncharted 3 came from the Spanish magazine Playmania, who awarded it 9.9/10, the highest review score they have ever awarded to a game.http://gamingeverything.com/10506/first-uncharted-3-review-is-in/ IGN awarded the game a perfect 10/10 in all aspects, earning the title: "Masterpiece". http://uk.ps3.ign.com/articles/121/1210241p1.html Official PlayStation Magazine UK gave Uncharted 3 10/10 and a gold award , stating "Welcome to the new platinum stardard". http://www.officialplaystationmagazine.co.uk/review/uncharted-3-drakes-deception-review/ Trivia * Eliza Dushku announced Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception and Uncharted 2: Among Thieves at the Spike VGA's in their respective years. * In an interview on August 17th 2011, Arne Meyer of Naughty Dog revealed that Uncharted 3 was currently over 50Gb in size, above the maximum capacity of a blu-ray disc and more than twice the size of Uncharted 2.http://www.nowgamer.com/news/1019717/uncharted_3_bigger_than_50gb_bluray_disc_naughty_dog.html * The teaser premiered on the Entertainment Weekly's Popwatch exclusive reveal of Uncharted 3, however that version is ten seconds longer than the Spike VGA trailer with an updated Naughty Dog logo introduction. * In an October entry to the PlayStation Blog, it was revealed that all retail copies of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception will include a voucher code to access the Starhawk multiplayer beta early. The Starhawk beta will be released sometime in early 2012. * This is the first and so far only game in the series not to feature extra singleplayer bonuses such as an in-game store, medal tracker, or cutscene viewer. (Although they could possibly be added later.) It does, however, still retain the treasure list and bonus featurettes. (The movie cutscene viewer, however, was added as part of Update ver. 1.02 on November 28) Released Content * A dynamic theme, a static theme and two avatars have been released. The Dynamic Theme and Drake Avatar are available on the PSN store, while the static theme and Uncharted 3 avatar are available through a code which is received when you sign up for updates at the game's official site. * In December, shortly after the announcement of Uncharted 3, Naughty Dog released part one of a behind the scenes video. Part two has not yet been released. * On March 8th 2011 Naughtydog released a cutscene which introduced Uncharted 3's Villain, Katherine Marlowe. * On April 18th,a multiplayer trailer was released as well as an interview showing off some of the new features that will be available in the Uncharted 3 multiplayer. * During E3 a new trailer was released, showing us Elena and Chloe's return. Gallery The following images are cropped to fit in the gallery frame. Please click on an image to view all of it. 5247056074 de93ac1251 o.jpg |In game screenshot 5247056012 18b5dc99a1 o.jpg |In game screenshot 5246241367 596144767e o.jpg |Promotional image Uncharted-3-drakes-deception-unveiled-20101209064009248.jpg |Concept art Uncharted-3-drakes-deception-unveiled-20101209063955905.jpg |Concept art Uc3 Sully.jpg |Sully, as he appears in the trailer Monad6.gif |The "Monas Hieroglyphica," which appears in the teaser trailer. 2wojdk9.jpg |The "Pentagram of Solomon" as it appears in the teaser trailer. Visible to the top left is the word "Dee," a possible reference to John Dee (see "References in the teaser trailer" section above). Airfield Concept.jpg |Concept art EF1.png|Elena CF6.png|Chloe u3 menu.jpg|Uncharted 3 startup menu U3 Cover Art.jpg|Uncharted 3's Cover Art 48647-224324-1.jpg|Cruise Ship art References fr:Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Uncharted Series Category:Uncharted Games Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Uncharted Series Category:Uncharted Games